


this kiss

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: happy late kiss day!“Y’know,” Kuro says, “this is pretty gay.”“I should think so,” Hasumi replies drily. He levels Kuro an unimpressed look. Kuro holds his gaze, totally unaffected. “You’reliterallyon top of me right now.”





	this kiss

**Author's Note:**

> * same universe as [fake dating au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10294493/chapters/22775648); set after they get together.

“Y’know,” Kuro says, “this is pretty gay.”

“I should think so,” Hasumi replies drily. He levels Kuro an unimpressed look. Kuro holds his gaze, totally unaffected. “You’re _literally_ on top of me right now.”

And so he is. Kuro shifts from where he’s straddling him, trying to un-squash the leg stuck between Hasumi and the back of the couch. Jeez, it’s going to go numb as hell. How did people make out like this again?

Guess they’re about to find out. Kuro’s been deprived of kisses all day, and he refuses to let him go without getting at least _on_ _e_. He probably doesn’t need to sit on Hasumi for that though—the guy always seems pretty game for kissing, catching Kuro when he’s watching TV, cooking dinner, doing homework. Sometimes Kuro thinks Hasumi likes it more than he does, which is unexpected. Not that he’s complaining.

“Yeah,” Kuro confirms Hasumi’s statement, amused. He leans down to plant one on Hasumi’s lips, and— _fuck_. He winces as his back shoots up a warning spike of pain. This was a bad idea. Hasumi can probably tell, because he stops kissing back to look at Kuro, brows furrowing.

“Are you alright?”

“Sorry. Hold on—” Kuro moves, stretching his legs out and sliding off of him so they’re eye level. Aaahh. Better. “Yeah.” He doesn’t even wait for a reply before he reaches for Hasumi’s face again. His boss doesn’t like to be kept waiting, after all.

Hasumi’s lips are soft, Kuro notes as their mouths slide together a little awkwardly, still new to this position. That makes sense, since he actually bothers to use lip balm. They’re smooth, too, and taste like…mint?

Surprised, Kuro pulls away. “Were you _prepared_ for this?”

Hasumi goes from looking annoyed Kuro broke the kiss to smug as all hell. “I thought if you weren’t going to do it, I’d make sure it happened myself.”

Kuro blinks. He’s no genius, sure, but doesn't that mean—

“You think about kissing me?”

Immediately, Hasumi’s expression twists into a scowl. From this angle, his hair all spread out on the couch pillow he’s lying on, Kuro thinks he can see the tips of his ears going pink.

“How incorrigible. Isn’t it normal to think about kissing your boyfriend?”

“Mm, yeah, I guess,” Kuro says. He can feel the beginnings of a smile unfurling, but doesn’t bother to stop it. Suddenly he wants to kiss his _boyfriend_ a whole lot more.

Luckily Hasumi beats him to it, letting out a _hmph_ before yanking him in by his shirt. “Now stop interrupting,” he scolds. When he leans in, Kuro meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT I HAD THIS.
> 
> i have a lot of unfinished drabbles and this is the only one that had a beginning and end, so i fixed it up and tossed it here!
> 
> chapt 3 is almost finished, i promise - writing endings are hard, and also i have a lot of deadlines in june rip. thank you all for your patience~
> 
> * unbeta'd, originally written 13/3


End file.
